Junk Man's Recycled Life
Junk Man's Recycled Life is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Junk Man from Mega Man 7. Junk Man must take on the Wasterrors ("waste terrors") a group of junk robots created by and powered by the Evil Energy. Junk Man starts out with his Junk Shield and shoots out scrap shots (these serve as his "buster shots"). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Junk Man gathering junk for recycling.} Text Junk Man had been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. It was part of a worldwide project to rebuild and reprogram past Robot Masters. With both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily gone, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, such measures were needed. Junk Man was gathering up scraps to recycle, when one day... {Explosions in a city.} Text It soon came time for Junk Man to play the part of hero. {Silhouettes of the bosses appear.} Text Eight robots that call themselves the Wasterrors had invaded, and they were powered by the same Evil Energy that Duo had come to defeat long ago. {Close up of Junk Man.} Junk Man: Leave this to me. I'll make sure these bad creeps don't trash the Earth! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Forgotten Factory (his stage in Mega Man 7) Boss: Evil Energy Gockroach Nest (dispenses the large roach enemies, and shoots out flaming shots) Stage Select (the Wasterrors) * Burning Waste ** Weapon: Fire Bin (a burning "trash can" thrown in an arc; makes a "Flame Burst" like flame when it hits the floor or a wall) ** Weakness: Splash Bag * Aquatic Waste ** Weapon: Splash Bag (a plastic bag of water thrown at a lower arc than Fire Bin; makes a splash similar to Salt Water) ** Weakness: Broken Timepiece (he must keep moving or he takes damage) * Lawn Waste ** Weapon: Autumn Pile (a spread shot of autumn leaves) ** Weakness: Fire Bin * Ancient Waste ** Weapon: Broken Timepiece (a time-stopping ability) ** Weakness: Rusty Blade * Sharp Waste ** Weapon: Rusty Blade (a close-range blade weapon) ** Weakness: Compact Hammer * Explosive Waste ** Weapon: Pressure Burst (a canister dropped that then explodes) ** Weakness: Roach Chaser * Pursuit Waste ** Weapon: Roach Chaser (a small Gockroach that chases enemies; can also grab items) ** Weakness: Autumn Pile (it messes up his radar) * Heavy Waste ** Weapon: Compact Hammer (a large sledgehammer weapon; can also break certain barriers) ** Weakness: Pressure Burst Final Stages The final stages are in the Infected Junkyard Island Infected Junkyard Island 1: Boats to Island Boss: Frisk Cannon Battleship (destroy four Frisk Cannons, and the boat sinks; best weapon is Roach Chaser) Infected Junkyard Island 2: Scrap Hills Boss: Sentry Tripropellan (weak to Roach Chaser) Infected Junkyard Island 3: Properide Convoy Boss: Junk Devil (weak to Splash Bag--hit the eye when open) Infected Junkyard Island 4: Recycling Center {Boss Rush; no boss after} Infected Junkyard Island 5: Descent Shaft Boss: Dust Munch Hydra (a three-headed Dust Crusher worm; destroy all three heads to defeat the boss. Weakness is Rusty Blade) Infected Junkyard Island 6: Control Center Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Cloud Man Clone (weak to Pressure Burst) --Form 2: Evil Energy Computer (weak to Fire Bin--hit the orb in the center) Category:Conceptual fan games